1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a residual fuel amount-estimating system for a fuel tank of an internal combustion engine, which estimates an amount of residual fuel in the fuel tank of the engine installed in a vehicle.
2. Prior Art
In an internal combustion engine installed in a vehicle, detection of an amount of residual fuel in the fuel tank is generally carried out by means of a float-type fuel gauge such that a float with a smaller specific gravity than that of fuel is floated on the liquid level of fuel and the position of the float is electrically detected by the gauge.
The float-type fuel gauge widely used for detection of the residual fuel amount in the fuel tank, however, has the disadvantage that the amount of residual fuel cannot be correctly detected when the vehicle (fuel tank) is tilted.